Something More
by turtleback
Summary: Short one-shot post episode 2.10. After that experience Jane and Maura both want more. Another storyline we'll never see on the show.


**Something More**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

_A/N: I'm obsessed with the aftermath of Episode 2.10. It just presents so many opportunities, none of which the show will ever explore, and I can't help myself from writing them and getting all sappy._

* * *

><p>Jane woke up pressed against Maura's back, one hand lightly gripping Maura's hip and their bare legs entwined. Ever since their final encounter with Hoyt, after the nights when Maura made an excuse to sleep in Jane's bed, no matter how they fell asleep this is how Jane woke up.<p>

When Hoyt grabbed Jane in the prison infirmary, the first thing Jane felt was relief. Hoyt had haunted her for so long, keeping her wondering how he was going to get to her next, the idea that it would finally be over was a relief. The only fear Jane felt was over how he was actually going to kill her and how long it would take. Other than that, Jane was willingly submitting to her death. She completely forgot that Maura was there too. It was only when Hoyt went to Maura that Jane snapped out of it and started to fight back.

Later that night, when everyone else had left Jane's apartment after her mother's ridiculous party, Maura quietly said thank you to Jane for saving her life. Jane tried to explain that it was Maura who saved them both. If Maura hadn't been there, Jane wouldn't have fought. That was the one and only time they talked to each other about what happened in that room. That was okay with Jane. She had told the story more than enough times to supervisors, internal affairs, the press, friends and family. Even though Jane believed Maura was still dealing with her own Hoyt demons, Jane wouldn't make her talk about it.

Instead Jane was there for Maura in the best way she could be, a strong, silent, comforting presence. Maura didn't stay every night but many. At first Maura tried to make it seem accidental. She'd say she drank too much to drive home, or she would fall asleep while they watched a movie and Jane would drag her half asleep to bed.

Jane knew very well what was going on. Maura never wanted spend their evenings at her home where they would have to negotiate the guest bedroom. Before long they had drifted into a pattern resembling a long term relationship, all they were missing was the sex. Jane felt confident that too would happen some day. She knew they had been dancing around a relationship for ages, Hoyt just changed the trajectory. Without the spectre of Hoyt hanging over her head Jane felt free and like she had all the time in the world.

* * *

><p>Maura was in a daze after the incident with Hoyt. After she was tazed she could still hear what was happening in the room, although it was difficult to concentrate on anything, and she felt Hoyt cut her skin. After that she heard yelling and people moving around and then gunshots. It was only after talking to Korsak at Jane's party that Maura got more of the details of what had happened and what Jane had done.<p>

After that day Maura no longer wanted to ignore her feelings for Jane. She spent enough time studying Jane's facial expressions and body language to be extremely confident that Jane was attracted to her. The experience with Hoyt had made Maura deeply aware of her own mortality and impatient for their relationship to take the next step to something more. She didn't know how to make that happen though. She was afraid of scaring Jane off and wanted Jane to make the first move.

* * *

><p>Jane savored the days she woke up next to Maura. Maura was a surprisingly deep sleeper. After Jane woke up each morning next to Maura, she had a few moments to enjoy the smell of Maura's hair tickling her face or the feel of Maura's skin on her fingertips before Maura stirred, by which time Jane was always already out of bed.<p>

This particular morning Jane wasn't ready to get up so quickly. There was something different about Maura the previous night. She hadn't tried to make any excuses, but instead had simply gone to Jane's bedroom, undressed down to her underwear, put on one of Jane's tank tops and climbed into bed. Jane had done the same, but instead of sticking to what had become her side of the bed, she pressed up against Maura's back and wrapped an arm around Maura's waist. Maura had sighed and relaxed into Jane's arms before falling asleep.

In the morning, Jane remained where she was, hoping that this was the day they could take a step or two forward. She laid her hand flat against Maura's stomach, drawing gentle circles with her thumb. When Maura began stirring Jane pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"Mmmm, Jane," Maura said sleepily.

"Good morning," Jane said with another kiss to Maura's shoulder.

Maura stretched her body and pressed closer to Jane. "I've been waiting for you to touch me like this for so long."

"I wanted to make sure you were ready," Jane whispered.

"I didn't want to scare you away."

Jane chuckled into Maura's shoulder. "I guess we're in agreement."

Maura felt Jane's laugh reverberate through her body. "That depends. I don't know if we want the same things."

"I want to wake up like this with you every day. How does that sound?"

"That's a good start."

"And I want to do this," Jane said before pressing her lips against Maura's shoulder and neck.

Maura moaned and said, "More."

Jane's fingers traced the contours of Maura's breasts. "I want to make love to you."

Maura made a soft whimpering sound and said, "Yes, Jane, please."

Jane slipped her fingers in the waistband of Maura's panties and pulled them down as far as she could reach. She rested her hand on Maura's hip again and said, "You know I love you, right?"

Maura finally turned over so she was facing Jane and looked into her eyes. "I thought so, but I wasn't sure."

"And you don't like to guess."

"No, I don't like to guess. I love you too." They kissed, slowly and passionately, each savoring the experience.

Jane took Maura's leg and hooked it over her own hip, opening Maura up to her. Jane's hand slipped between them and between Maura's legs into silky hot wetness. Jane sighed, happy with the knowledge that they had many more firsts to come and many years to experience them.


End file.
